mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Пони из высшего общества
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Ах! Здесь? Я остановлюсь здесь? :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка сказала мне, что ты приедешь в Кантерлот, и попросила разместить тебя в замке. :Рарити: Большое спасибо, Принцесса. :Принцесса Селестия: Не за что, Рарити. :Рарити: Нет, правда. Вы так добры. :Принцесса Селестия: В этом нет ничего особенного. :Рарити: О, нет, это не так. Даже не знаю, как Вас благодарить. Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо, спасибо. Спасибо... :Принцесса Селестия: Пожалуйста... :Рарити: Спасибо. :Носильщик: Ваш багаж, мадемуазель. :Принцесса Селестия: Располагайся. :Носильщик: Ваше Высочество... :Принцесса Селестия: Не скучай. :Рарити: Спасибо! :Носильщик: Куда... поставить... это всё? :Рарити: Идеально. :Рарити: Опал, знаешь, что мне нравится в Кантерлоте? Абсолютно всё! Пусть я родилась в Понивилле, но в душе я пони из Кантерлота! Мы здесь, чтобы приобрести ткань для мастерской, но благодаря Искорке меня поселили в замке, и я обязана сделать для подруги что-нибудь в знак моей признательности. Хм... О! Наряд к её дню рождения в эти выходные. Отлично. Тебе ведь нравится здесь, Опал? :Джет Сет: Простите за беспокойство, я Джет Сет, а это моя жена Аппер Краст. Мы увидели Вас в кафе, и нам захотелось узнать... :Аппер Краст: ...Откуда это у Вас очаровательная шляпка? :Рарити: Это старьё? О, я просто... :Сид Тэрнип Трак: Рарити! Эй, Рарити! Это я, Сид Тэрнип Трак. Мы познакомились в Понивилле прошлой осенью. :Рарити: Да, конечно. Как дела? :Сид Тэрнип Трак: Хорошо, очень хорошо. :Джет Сет: О-о... :Аппер Краст: Хм... :Джет Сет: Вы из Понивилля? :Рарити: А, да-да, но... :Сид Тэрнип Трак: Конечно. Она самая известная портниха в тех краях. И эта штука на голове - тоже её работа. :Аппер Краст: Вот почему этот фасон показался мне таким незамысловатым. :Джет Сет: Я же сказал тебе, в Кантерлоте такие не делают. :Аппер Краст и Джет Сет: Хм! :Сид Тэрнип Трак: По-моему, они очень славные. :Рарити: Ох... :Рарити: «Такой незамысловатый». «В Кантерлоте такие не делают». Я сделаю вещь, достойную Кантерлота! :Рарити: Начну прямо сейчас. Этот новый фасон впечатляет. Я уже сообщила Искорке, что на празднике у неё будет сказочный наряд. Ах! Фэнсипэнтс! :Фэнсипэнтс: Да, это оригинальный способ знакомства. :Рарити: Ах, простите меня. Я вас не заметила. У меня столько вещей, и я так хотела скроей вернуться в свою комнату в замке. :Фэнсипэнтс: Вы остановились в замке? :Рарити: Да, в замке. Принцесса Селестия пригласила меня. :Фэнсипэнтс: Вы знакомы с Принцессой? :Флёр де Лис: М-м, вижу, Вы пони с отличным вкусом. :Рарити: Ох, я шью наряд для подруги. Совсем скоро её день рождения. Я сожалею, что наскочила на вас. :Фэнсипэнтс: А я нет. Это даже лестно, когда тебя сбивает с ног такая пони. Знаете, я заказал отдельную ложу на скачках Вондерболтов сегодня днём. Может... Может, Вы присоединитесь ко мне и моим друзьям? :Рарити: Я? :Фэнсипэнтс: Конечно, дорогая. :Рарити: Ну... Я... А... Да. :Фэнсипэнтс: Тогда до встречи, э... :Рарити: Рарити. :Фэнсипэнтс: ...Рарити. :Рарити: За: наблюдать за соревнованием из ложи, такое бывает раз в жизни. Против: это займёт много времени, а мне нужно закончить наряд для Искорки. За: Фэнсипэнтс - самый важный пони в Кантерлоте. Знакомство с ним наверняка поможет мне. Против: праздник в честь Искорки может оказаться не столь изысканным по сравнению со скачками, но я должна сделать для неё наряд, мои друзья из Понивилля оценят мой труд по достоинству. Я не могу их подвести. И я не подведу! Опал, я иду на скачки Вондерболтов в качестве гостьи Фэнсипэнтса. И-хи-хи! :Рарити: Простите, простите. Ха-ха-хах. :Фэнсипэнтс: Рарити, очень рад Вас видеть. Хорошо, что Вы пришли. :Аппер Краст: А? :Пони: болтают :Фэнсипэнтс: Знакомьтесь, это Рарити. Она остановилась в замке Кантерлота. :Пони: Ах! :Комментатор: Дамы и господа. Добро пожаловать на скачки Вондерболтов. Соперники уже занимают свои места на старте, и через минуту гонка начнётся. :Фэнсипэнтс: Я поставлю на Рэпидфайр. Он наверняка возьмёт первый приз. :Рарити: А я думаю, он уступит Флитфуту. :Пони: Ах! :Комментатор: Побеждает Флитфут! :Фэнсипэнтс: Браво, Рарити. Как Вы узнали, что победит именно Флитфут? :Рарити: Моя подруга, Радуга, только и говорит о нём. По её словам, Флитфуту нет равных в скорости. :Неизвестная пони: А кто эта Радуга? :Рарити: А... Ну, она... Она тренер Вондерболтов, конечно же. :Фэнсипэнтс: Остановилась в замке Кантерлота и знает пегаса, тренирующего Вондерболтов. Я же говорил вам, что она важная пони. Троекратное «ура» в честь Рарити, моей прелестной гостьи. :Пони: Гип-гип, ура! Гип-гип, ура! Гип-гип, ура! :Рарити: А потом я ей говорю: «Это же не шляпа, дорогая, это стихийное бедствие, упавшее Вам на голову». :Пони: смеются :Неизвестная пони 1: Вы прелесть, Рарити. Просто прелесть. Вы обязаны прийти на открытие моей галереи сегодня вечером. :Рарити: О, я бы с радостью, но... :Неизвестный пони: И не забудьте про мой благотворительный аукцион завтра утром. :Рарити: Это чудесно, но я... :Неизвестная пони 2: Завтра вечером прошу Вас прийти ко мне на званный ужин. :Рарити: Спасибо, но дело в том, что мне необходимо начать проект, который очень и очень... :Неизвестная пони 1: Но Рарити, если Вы не придёте, я буду вынуждена закрыть свою галерею. :Неизвестный пони: А у меня благотворительный аукцион, дорогая. :Неизвестная пони 2: А мой званный ужин сорвётся, если Вы не сможете прийти. :Рарити: Конечно, я буду там. :Пони: Чудесно. Великолепно. :Рарити: Кажется, мы проведём здесь ещё несколько дней, Опал. То, что я наткнулась на Фэнсипэнтса - лучшее из всего, что когда-либо со мной случалось. Конечно, самое важное для меня - это вовремя закончить наряд для Искорки. Но я не могу огорчить этих милых пони, отвергнув все предложения, верно? :Рарити: Надеюсь, я ничего не забыла. :Носильщик: Я... тоже. :Рарити: Надо спешить. Я должна быстрее вернуться в Понивилль, чтобы закончить наряд Искорки. Для меня? Дорогая Рарити. Просим Вас присутствовать завтра днём на званном обеде в Кантерлотском саду. Ваши Джет Сет и Аппер Краст. А-а! Обед в Кантерлотском саду! Если не считать Больших Скачек, это главное событие в Кантерлоте! Если я туда пойду, то не успею на праздник в честь Искорки. А если не пойду, моя репутация очень важной пони в Кантерлоте будет испорчена. И меня уже никогда не позовут на подобные мероприятия! День рождения друга, очень важная пони... Это слишком важно! :Рарити: Ох. Милая Искорка. Боюсь, я не смогу присутствовать завтра на твоём празднике, потому что... бедная Опал заболела! И она не сможет выдержать долгую дорогу в Понивилль! Надеюсь на твоё понимание. Твоя подруга, Рарити. :Носильщик: Вероятно, уже не нужно нести вниз Ваши вещи. :Рарити: Нет. Но нужно помочь их распаковать. :Рарити: Что скажешь? Это слишком? Ты права, чего-то не хватает. Обед в саду, я иду! :Все, кроме Рарити: Сюрприз! :Рарити: А-а! Ах... :Пинки Пай: Просыпайся. Просыпайся! Привет. :Рарити: Что вы... Как вы... Что... :Эпплджек: Слышите? Она так взволнована, что едва может говорить. :Рарити: Я хочу спросить, что вы здесь делаете? :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда я получила письмо о том, что тебе пришлось остаться в Кантерлоте, я спросила Пинки Пай, сможем ли мы перенести празднование моего дня рождения сюда. :Пинки Пай: Шарики легко упаковать. :Рарити: Ого. Сначала ты помогла мне устроиться в замке Кантерлота, теперь это. Я не знаю, что сказать, Искорка. :Радуга Дэш: Может, сначала скажешь нам, с какой стати ты это на себя надела? :Рарити: Это? А... Ну я... Я всегда надеваю что-нибудь такое, когда Опал неважно себя чувствует. Чтоб её взбодрить. :Флаттершай: О, бедная Опал, где она сейчас? :Рарити: О, э-э... Она... Минуточку. :Все, кроме Рарити А? :Опал: мяукает :Рарити: Прошу прощения. :Опал: мяукает :Рарити: Она отдыхает. :Флаттершай: Бедняжка. Ужасно выглядит. :Опал: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: Это моё платье? :Рарити: Да... :Сумеречная Искорка: Такое простое... Практичное... Как я! Идеальное платье для моего дня рождения! Мне нравится! :Рарити: Ах... Как же я рада это слышать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда я сказала Принцессе, что перенесу праздник в Кантерлот, она великодушно предоставила нам бальный зал в замке. :Пинки Пай: Фантастика! :Рарити: Фэнсипэнтс? Где? Я... То есть... И когда это вы успели всё здесь так украсить? :Пинки Пай: О, я никогда не уезжаю из дома без своей пушки для праздника. Та-да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я хотела устроить всё снаружи, но сегодня в саду какой-то другой праздник. :Пинки Пай: Будем веселиться! :Рарити: Ах. Я не могу там не появиться. :Рарити: Я здесь! :Аппер Краст: Дорогая, я так рада, что Вы пришли. :Фэнсипэнтс: Рарити, как приятно, что вы здесь. :Рарити: Я бы ни за что это не пропустила. :Фэнсипэнтс: Кстати, какие духи Вы используете? Похоже на... Кондитерский крем? :Рарити: Да, я всегда наношу немного крема перед выходом. Да и кому не нравится этот запах? :Фэнсипэнтс: Мне нравится. :Аппер Краст: Угу. :Рарити: Ах. После всех этих разговоров я проголодалась. Лучше посмотрю, какие там закуски. Прошу меня извинить. :Фэнсипэнтс: Должен сказать, что Вы выглядите... :Аппер Краст: Да, дорогая... :Рарити: Кажется, я не закрыла кран в ванной. Посмотрю, как там Опал. Это Принцесса Селестия? Мне нужно в дамскую комнату. Можно немного пунша? Я должна кое-что сделать. Кое-что, ну, вы понимаете. :Радуга Дэш: А, зачем тебе этот молоток? :Рарити: Какой молоток? :Радуга Дэш: Тот, что у тебя во рту. :Рарити: смеётся О, этот молоток. Я, честно говоря, на самом деле я... :Сумеречная Искорка: Неужели ты была на празднике в саду? :Рарити: Я... Я... Я... :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, ты меня удивляешь. :Рарити: Я всё объясню. Я... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знала, что ты можешь быть предприимчивой пони. :Рарити: Ты должна понять, я... :Сумеречная Искорка: Все эти пони выглядят замечательно. Не за горами Большие Праздничные Скачки, и они вполне могли приобрести что-нибудь из твоей коллекции. Разумно? :Рарити: О-о... Я не хотела, чтобы вы обо мне плохо думали, именно поэтому я вам об этом не говорила. Только поэтому смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, тогда вот что, тебе стоит пойти туда и со всеми пообщаться. :Рарити: Искорка, о такой подруге, как ты, можно только мечтать. Не знаю, почему я решила, что ты не поймёшь. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чём ты? :Рарити: Ни о чём. Увидимся позже. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, подожди! Мы же твои друзья. Я уверена, они не будут против, если мы придём. Пошли! Покажем, как умеют веселиться в Понивилле! :Рарити: О нет! :Пинки Пай: чавкает :Эпплджек: Почему никто не ухаживает за садом? Это же праздник в саду, не так ли? :Джет Сет: Посмотрите, как одета эта пони. :Аппер Краст: Так просто. :Рарити: Ха-ха-ха. Да. :Фэнсипэнтс: Простите. Могу я спросить, откуда у Вас этот наряд? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. Можете. Его сшила для меня моя очень близкая подруга из Понивилля. :Фэнсипэнтс: Понивилль? Неужели? :Сумеречная Искокра: Именно. Её зовут... :Рарити: Фэнсипэнтс! Пойдёмте. Я хочу показать Вам... Кое-что там. В той части сада. :Фэнсипэнтс: Секунду, дорогая. Эта прелестная дама из Понивилля хотела сказать, кто сшил ей этот очаровательный наряд. :Рарити: Этот? Какая разница, это обычное... :Сумеречная Искорка: Не скромничай, ты сшила красивое платье. :Все: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы все так думаем. :Фэнсипэнтс: Вы знаете этих пони? :Рарити: Да! Да, я их знаю. Возможно, они не такие утончённые, как Вы, пони Кантерлота, но они мои лучшие друзья. И они самые важные для меня пони из всех, кого я знаю. :Джет Сет: Важные пони? Эти грубиянки? :Аппер Краст: Не смешите меня. :Джет Сет и Аппер Краст: Ха-ха-ха... :Фэнсипэнтс: А я нахожу эту простоту очаровательной. Вы сшили для подруги прелестное платье. Любая дама в Кантерлоте с радостью примерила бы его. :Аппер Краст: Я хочу заказать такое прямо сейчас. :Джет Сет: Мне нужно два. :Фэнсипэнтс: Э-э, да. Так может, вы познакомите меня со своими друзьями? :Рарити: Охотно. :Рарити: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Я расскажу Вам о важном уроке, который усвоила во время своей поездки... :Принцесса Селестия: А я хотела бы послушать. :Рарити: Я поняла одну вещь: не важно, чего ты добьёшься в будущем. Самое важное - никогда не забывать свой дом и своих друзей. Это то, чем ты всегда должна гордиться, несмотря ни на что. :Принцесса Селестия: Хм. Безусловно, очень ценный урок. :Носильщик: Конечно. Но, может, мы немножко поторопимся? |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: gasp Here? I get to stay here? :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle said you were coming to Canterlot for a visit, and asked if I might accommodate you. :Opalescence: purring :Rarity: Thank you so much, Princess. :Princess Celestia: You're very welcome. :Rarity: No, really. This is so nice of you. :Princess Celestia: It's nothing, really. :Rarity: Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you! kiss Thank you! kiss Thank you! kiss Thank you, thank you, thank you! kisses :Princess Celestia: You are very we– :Rarity: Thank you! :"Atlas": pant Your luggage, mademoiselle? :Princess Celestia: I'll leave you to get settled. :"Atlas": Your highness. :Princess Celestia: Enjoy your stay. :Rarity: Thank you! :"Atlas": straining Where would you like me to put these? :Rarity: That's perfect. :Rarity: Opal, do you know what I love about Canterlot? sip Ahh. Everything! I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart. sip Now, I know that we are here to pick up some fabrics for the shop, but Twilight was such a dear to get me that suite at the castle, I simply must make her something to express my gratitude. Hmm... ooh! An outfit for her birthday party this weekend! Perfect! Don't you just love it here, Opalescence? :Jet Set: Please excuse our interruption. I'm Jet Set, and this is my wife Upper Crust. We saw you from across the cafe and just had to find out... :Upper Crust: ...Where did you get that simply marvelous chapeau? :Rarity: Oh, this old thing? Oh, it's just something I– :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Rarity! Hey, Rarity! Whoo! It's me, Hayseed Turnip Truck! We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month? :Rarity: Oh, yes, of course... how are you? :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Good! Real good! :crash :Jet Set and Upper Crust: Hmm... :Jet Set: You're from... Ponyville? :Rarity: Well, yeah, yes, but– :Hayseed Turnip Truck: She sure is! She's a real big-time fancy pants dressmaker there! Probably made that real purty thing she's got on her head! :Upper Crust: I thought it looked a little country. :Jet Set: I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear. :Jet Set and Upper Crust: Hmph! :Hayseed Turnip Truck: Well, they seemed real nice. :Rarity: sigh :Rarity: "Looked a little country". "Not something you can get in Canterlot". I'll show you something worthy of Canterlot! :Rarity: panting I have to get started right away. This new design is very ambitious, and I've already written to Twilight to let her know she'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to her party. gasps Fancy Pants! :Fancy Pants: I say, that's one way to make an introduction. :Rarity: Oh, goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. I've just got so many bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and– :Fancy Pants: You're staying at the castle? :Rarity: Wh– The Princess invited me to stay in one of the suites. :Fancy Pants: You know the Princess? :Fleur Dis Lee: Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see. :Rarity: Oh, it's for an ensemble I'm making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days. pants Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you. :Fancy Pants: I'm not! Heheh, you are obviously somepony worth bumping into! Listen, I have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you, would you be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there? :Rarity: Me? :Fancy Pants: But of course, my dear. :Rarity: Well, I'm, uh, ah- no- sure. :Fancy Pants: We'd love to see you there, uh...? :Rarity: Rarity. :Fancy Pants: Rarity. :Rarity: Pro: Seeing the Derby from a VIP box is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Con: Going to the Derby cuts into the amount of time I have to finish Twilight's outfit. Pro: Fancy Pants is the most important pony in Canterlot. His stamp of approval could mean big things for me here. Con: Twilight's party might not be as sophisticated as the Derby, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't put all of my energy into creating her birthday ensemble. My Ponyville friends will appreciate my hard work more than anypony. I'd hate to let them down. And I won't. Opal, I am going to the Wonderbolts Derby as a guest of Fancy Pants! giggling :Rarity: Pardon me. 'Scuse me, 'scuse me! :Fancy Pants: Rarity, jolly good to see you! So glad you could make it. :chattering :Fancy Pants: Everypony, this is Rarity. She's staying at Canterlot Castle. :Ponies: confused chattering :Announcer: Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts Derby! The competitors are taking their places at the starting line, and the race will begin momentarily! :Fancy Pants: I'll be rooting for Rapidfire, of course. He's sure to take home the grand prize. :agreeing :Rarity: I don't think he has a chance against Fleetfoot. :gasp :fanfare :whistle :Announcer: And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! :Rarity: cheers :Fancy Pants: Bravo, Rarity! I say, how did you know Fleetfoot would be victorious? :Rarity: My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed. :"Pish Posh": And who is this 'Rainbow Dash'? :Rarity: Uh... gulps Why... she's... she's the... the Wonderbolts' trainer, of course. :Fancy Pants: Staying at Canterlot Castle, and she knows the Pegasus training the Wonderbolts. I told you all this was an important pony. :chattering :Fancy Pants: Three cheers for Rarity, my new favorite party guest! :Ponies: Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! :Rarity: ...And then I said, "Puh-lease, that isn't a hat, darling, that's a natural disaster that somehow landed atop your head!" :laughing :"Pish Posh": Oh, you are a delight, Rarity, an absolute delight. You simply must attend my art gallery opening this evening. laughs :Rarity: Oh, I'd love to, but I– :"Vance Van Vendington": And let's not forget my charity auction tomorrow morning. :Rarity: Well, that sounds wonderful, but I– :"Swan Dive": And of course there's a seat for you at my dinner party tomorrow night. :Rarity: I'm flattered, really. It's just I have a project I really need to get started on, and- :"Pish Posh": Oh, but Rarity! I may as well close down the whole gallery if you can't attend! :"Vance Van Vendington": My auction is for charity, dear. For charity... :"Swan Dive": And my dinner party will be a disaster if you don't come. :Rarity: ...of course I'll be there. :"Pish Posh": Wonderful! :"Vance Van Vendington": Oh, thank goodness! :"Swan Dive": Disaster averted! :Rarity: Looks like we'll be spending a few more days here, Opalescence. Turns out bumping into Fancy Pants like that was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course, finishing Twilight's dress in time for her birthday party is still my top priority, but I can't possibly disappoint the Canterlot elite by rejecting their invitations now, can I?\ :Rarity ::I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::Becoming as popular as popular can be ::Making my mark, making my mark in high society ::I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::See how they hang on every word that I speak ::My approving glance is what they all seek ::I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe ::I'm the type of pony every pony should know ::At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht ::Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot ::I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe, yeah ::I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know ::Because I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony every pony should know :Rarity: Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything. :"Atlas": Me... too... :Rarity: We'd better get going. :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: I must get back to Ponyville with enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble. :clicks :Rarity: For me? Dearest Rarity, your presence is requested at the Canterlot garden party tomorrow afternoon. Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust! gasps The Canterlot garden party! Why, next to the Galloping Gala that is the premier event in Canterlot! squeals Oh, but if I go, I'll miss Twilight's birthday... But if I don't go, my new reputation in Canterlot as a Very Important Pony might be ruined! I might never be invited to another high society event again! Friend's birthday... Very Important Pony... winces It's just too important. deep breath My dear Twilight, I am afraid I won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow, because... because poor Opal is quite ill, and she is in no condition to make the long journey back to Ponyville! I do hope you understand. Your friend, Rarity. :"Atlas": I suppose this means you don't need me to bring down your bags? :Rarity: No. But, I will need some help unpacking them. :"Atlas": Oomph! :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: What do you think? Too much? You're right. Too little. Ah, garden party, here I come! :Rest of main cast: Surprise! :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: in Swoosh! And right before she hit the ground, shoom, she– Hi again! :Rarity: What are you– how did you– Why are you– :Applejack: Listen to her. She's so excited to see us, she can hardly talk. :Rarity: What I mean to say is, what are you all doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: When I got your letter saying you were stuck in Canterlot, I asked Pinkie Pie if it wouldn't be too much trouble to move my birthday party here, so you wouldn't have to miss it! :Pinkie Pie: Balloons are super easy to pack. :deflate :Rarity: Wow... First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this. I don't know what to say, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup? :Rarity: This? Uh- well, I- I always put on something a little fancy when Opal's feeling under the weather... Cheers her right up. nervously :Fluttershy: Oh, poor Opal. Where is the sick darling? :Rarity: Oh, uhh, she's... Hold on a minute. :slam :Rest of main cast: Huh? :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: I am so sorry about this. :water :Opalescence: yowling :Rarity: She's resting on the bed. :Fluttershy: Poor baby. :Opalescence: yowling :Fluttershy: She looks awful. :Opalescence: growls :Twilight Sparkle: Is... that my dress? :Rarity: Yes. :Twilight Sparkle: It's so... simple. So practical. So me! It's the perfect dress for my birthday party! I love it! :Rarity: in relief You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. :Twilight Sparkle: When I told the Princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot castle ballroom! :Pinkie Pie: Isn't it fancy pants? :Rarity: Fancy Pants?! Where?! Ahh, I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations? Ha-ha. whimper :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon! :explosion :blowers blow :Pinkie Pie: Ta-da! :Twilight Sparkle: I thought about having my birthday outside, but they're having another party on the castle grounds today. :chattering :Pinkie Pie: Let's party! :music :Rarity: Mmh... No reason I can't at least make an appearance... :music :Rarity: I'm here! :Upper Crust: Darling, I'm so glad you made it. :Fancy Pants: Rarity! So happy to see you here. :Rarity: I wouldn't have missed this for the world. :Fancy Pants: sniffs I say, what is that scent you're wearing? It smells like... sniffs Is that cake frosting? :Rarity: ...Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind my ears before I go out. nervously After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting? :Fancy Pants: I know I do. :Upper Crust: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: sighs Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry. Think I'll go and see what's on the hors d'oeuvre table. If you'll excuse me... :Fancy Pants and Upper Crust: conversation :Fancy Pants and Upper Crust: conversation :Rarity: chokes :Rarity: I think I left the bathwater running in my suite. :Rarity: I really should go check on Opal... :Rarity: Is that Princess Celestia? :Rarity: hushed I need to use the little fillies' room! :Twilight Sparkle: party trumpet :Rarity: Can I get anypony more punch? :Rarity: I... have to go to do the... thing with the... stuff... you know...? off :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? :Rarity: muffled What croquet mallet? :Rainbow Dash: Duh, the one in your mouth! :Rarity: nervously Ooh, that croquet mallet. I- well I, you know, the truth is... the truth is... :Twilight Sparkle: Were you at that other party in the garden? :Rarity: I, I... :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, I'm surprised at you. :Rarity: Twilight let me explain! I– :Twilight Sparkle: I hadn't realized you were such a savvy businesspony! :Rarity: You must understand! I– :Twilight Sparkle: All of those ponies look so posh. And with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses. Very smart! :Rarity: Woo, wwwhy yes, I-I didn't want you to think I was being rude, so that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you. The one and only reason. nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well, you didn't have to do that. You should totally go over there and mingle! :Rarity: Twilight, you really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for. I don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't understand. :Twilight Sparkle: Understand what? :Rarity: Nothing. See you girls later! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, wait up! We're your friends! I'm sure they won't mind if we check out the party too! C'mon, you guys! Let's show them how to party Ponyville style! :Rarity: Oh no! :explosion :blowers blow :chirping :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! :Applejack: How come y'all aren't doing any gardening? This is a garden party, isn't it? :Rarity: sip :Jet Set: Can you believe what that pony is wearing? :Upper Crust: It's just so plain. :Rarity: laugh Yeah. :Fancy Pants: Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble? :Twilight Sparkle: Why, yes! Yes, you may. A very, very close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me. :Rarity: spits :Fancy Pants: Ponyville? You don't say? :Twilight Sparkle: I do say. Her name is– :Rarity: Fancy Pants! Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing that's over there. On the other side of the room. :Fancy Pants: In a moment, my dear. This lovely filly from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made her charming dress. :Rarity: That dress? Oh come now, who cares, it's just a plain old– :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't be so modest! This dress you made is beautiful! :gasp :shattering :Twilight Sparkle: We all think so! :Fancy Pants: Rarity You know these ponies? :chattering :Rarity: Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know. :Jet Set: Important ponies? These ruffians? :Upper Crust: Don't make me laugh! :Jet Set and Upper Crust: laughing :Fancy Pants: I, for one, find them charmingly rustic. :gasp :Fancy Pants: And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely. chuckle I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one. :Upper Crust: Oh, I'd like to place my order right now. :Jet Set: I think you should get two. :Fancy Pants: Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends? :Rarity: With pleasure! :Rarity: Dear Princess Celestia, :I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit. :Princess Celestia: Now that I would like to hear. :Rarity: I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what. :Princess Celestia: Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned. :"Atlas": It certainly is! But... might I ask that we hurry things up a bit?! Oh no! :music :credits de:Transkripte/Rarity will dazu gehören en:Transcripts/Sweet and Elite es:Transcripciones/La Crema y Nata pl:Transkrypty/Gwiazda salonów Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон